


Oppa

by Zellepotch



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellepotch/pseuds/Zellepotch
Summary: All this time, I never knew that he had that side of him too,





	Oppa

Yang 

A sweet and kind girl with a caring heart and lovable personality. You are quite simple and hvae a one-track mind. But, because you are a bit timid and slow to understand things, people like to pick on you tease you and sometimes even take advantage of you. 

Yoon Dowoon.   
Your schoolmate, a year older than you and one of your best friends. He is very smart and often helps you with your school work. He makes you laugh and you enjoy his calm, gentle and polite nature. He's a little bit nerdy and enjoys playing video games.

But little did you know,

There's more to him tyhat meets the eye. 

\--- At recess in school----  
"No,. the element after carbon is Nitrogen, ----" Dowoon corrects you.   
"huh? Really? But I thought Carbon and Oxygen were next to each other" you replied confused.   
"Remember, oxygen and Carbon are one apart, Nitrogen brings them closer to heart--" Dowoon ryhmes.   
You Giggled at his little poem. Dowoon always made your lessons fun and easy to understand. I wonder why teachers don't teach this way, you think to yourself.   
"Yang did you get that?"   
"Yeah! I did-" You replied cheerfully.   
"Good! You had me worried for a moment"   
"Don't worry about me, oppa"   
Dowoon smiles. 

[I always worry about you Yang]

\--on the way to class--  
Dowoon tells you a story about his latest Playstation3 gameplay session. You smiled while watching at him, noticing how bright and excited his eyes were whenever he mentions his games.   
Oppa and me are very close like brother and sister, you think to yourself.   
But I don't think of him as brother - he's so gentle he wouldn't hurt a fly.   
Just as you are thinking this, Dowoon almost crashes into a teacher walking the opposite direction. you burst out laughing as he looks around in embarassment.   
"A brother has to be someone that watches out for me and protects me, I don't have that yet.." you worry silently.   
You decide to try something out.   
"Oppa do you like playing shooting games?"   
"Mwo? Nah, I prefer Mariokart" he replies.  
Even his game choices are gentle and non-violent, you note in your head.   
Dowoon takes a section of his hair and puts it on his mouth like a mustache.   
"It's me Mario!"   
You laugh harder.   
"Yeah right"   
Dowoon laughs as he opens your classroom's door for you. 

[Such innocences is so hard to find nowadays, I must protect that...]

\--On the way home from school--   
Dowoon and you are nextdoor neighbors, so he walks you home everyday after school.  
The two of you walk side by side, discussing your latest math problem.   
Suddenly, while Dowoon's head is turned, you feel a hand cover your mouth and another pull you by6 the waist. You try to screem but the person's hand is so tightly pressed against your mouth that your efforts are useless. The mysterious guy brings you to a nearby shed, where it appears his three friends are waiting for you.   
Now that you can see them clearly you realise they are the gangsters of your form.   
You suddenly recall a sentence you heard about them recently...   
"And the things they do to girls... unspeakable"   
You gulped loudly.  
"Look what I found, guys, fresh meat!" says your kidnapper.   
"perfect, we shall make a good impression then.."   
another says.   
Slowly the four start to draw nearer you, licking their lips like a pack of hungry wolves. You try to scream but no sound comes out. The boys laugh viciously as they get even closer to your trembling self.   
Suddenly you see a flash of what looks like someone you know and one of the gangster falls to the ground, his hand holding his face.   
Your eyes widen as you realise who hit him.   
Dowoon oppa?  
With his face a burning red color, he begins throwing punches and kicks, taking down the gangster one by one. The gangster are tough- they manage to give Dowoon a few blows as well. Dowoon, a little bit bloody and bruised, continues on, throwing hit after hit, until finally the last of the gangster falls to the ground.   
You stare at him in amazement.   
"All this time, I never knew he had this side of him.." you murmured.   
"Come near her again and I will give you more than what you got today" Dowoon shouts a warning before dismissing them.   
He breathes a deep sigh of relief and then turns to face you.  
"Yang, are you okay?" he asks, sounding and looking much more like his normal self again.   
You stare at him "Oppa.. I didn't knoew you were like that.."   
Dowoon bends down slightly to match your eye level.   
"Yang, you know I'm not always like that! I'm not one for violence, but-"   
He looks into your eyes as he says this "-you are like a sister to me and it's my job to protect you"   
You smile at him with disappointment and he grins back. Just then you notice his lip is bleeding.   
"sorry you got hurt oppa.."   
"Hey, these will heal!" he reassured you as he leads you home.   
"As long as you are alright" 

[My heart is not]   
You give him a little hug as you realise he's not just your goofy bestfriend  
He is also your first love. 

[no one will hurt you Yang, as long as I am here]


End file.
